


Happy Birthday Pharm

by sharedwithyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cheese and Corn, Cornyass Shit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Pharm, So shameless that it's shameful fluff, cheesy as fuck, shameless fluff, you deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you’re just going to have to fix that when you’re done.”</p><p>Thor threw another arm-wrenching spin as Tony ducked casually. “I mean it Thor. You’re going to plaster and grout and paint that goddamn wall.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Pharm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharm/gifts).



> For Stevie!!
> 
> For my favorite lovely who's been there for me, to encourage me, to make me laugh, and for being awesome in general
> 
> Happy Birthday Pharm!

“You know you’re just going to have to fix that when you’re done.”

 

Thor threw another arm-wrenching spin as Tony ducked casually. “I mean it Thor. You’re going to plaster and grout and paint that goddamn wall.”

 

“Brother Tony, I’m not in the mood.”

 

“Hey, I didn’t say you had to do it now. But when you’re done destroying my beautiful palace because you don’t have the balls to apologize to (y/n), and you guys have great make-up sex, I expect you with a hard hat and the world’s largest pair of overalls picking up this mess.

                    

“Our lives in the bedroom are no one’s business.” Thor caught Mjolnir and shot a menacing glare at Tony, who shrugged it off like yesterday’s jacket. “And I suggest you not speak of (y/n) that way unless you’d like to look like the west wing.”

 

“Point taken.” Tony raised his hands in truce, and walked off whistling. “But she does have cute lingerie.”

 

“TONY!” Tony stopped to tie his shoe as the God of Thunder’s hammer nearly smashed his head into smithereens.

 

“Too easy Thor.”

 

“Believe me, Brother Stark, if I meant to hit my mark, I would’ve.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that buddy.” With that Tony waltzed out the door of the partially standing training center. “And Thor?”

 

Thor growled in response as a huge crackle of lightning burned the spot where Tony had bent over to casually avoid having his brain splattered like the egg he dropped on Clint’s head the day before.

 

“(Y/n)’s in my bedroom. When you’re ready.”

 

This time, Tony was down the hall when Mjolnir made a dent next to him.

 

 

“(y/n)…”

 

“Go away.” You were indeed in Tony’s bedroom, throwing darts at the Thor poster he had put up for you.

 

“That’s a pretty good likeness of me that you’re destroying.”

 

“Party City.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“That’s where Tony got it.” You aimed one for his nose, and managed to pierce one ear. You were no Hawkeye. Or anyone with aim.

 

The only superpower you could claim would be having the oldest Odinson wrapped around your finger. And that was entirely his fault and not your own.

 

 

“Look, (y/n)…”

 

A red-tipped dart needled Poster Thor in the crotch, and Real Thor winced. He didn’t need to know you had meant to hit the chest.

 

He sighed heavily. Apologies were not his forte. They were not even his mezzo piano. Or pianissimo. But it was either put his ego aside or level the next three floors up, and Bruce would not be happy about that. At all.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

You scoffed and threw three darts at once, nearly ripping the poster off the wall with the force alone.

 

“Please, look at me.”

 

You sighed heavily and turned fourty-five degrees so you could see him out of the corner of your eye, and no more.

 

“I’m truly sorry.” And you could see his guilty expression and the hopeful glint behind it; damn those puppy eyes! And he didn’t even know he had them.

 

“Hmph.” Was the best you could give him. You hadn’t wanted to respond at all, but those begging blue eyes were so damn hard to resist.

 

“Please forgive me.”

 

“Mmf.” You had closed your eyes in exasperation but he had already won, and you could smell his sweaty stinky sexy self a millisecond before he was crushing you in a bear hug.

 

“(y/n)?”

 

“What.” You refused to lighten your voice even though you were already snuggled in his muscular arms.

 

“Do you forgive me? For forgetting?”

 

“No!” Is what you wanted to say but his lips were in your hair and his stupid beard was tickling your forehead and you were leaning all your weight on him now. “Maybe.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

Your knees had betrayed you and he was picking you up and swinging you around. You hated when he did that!!!

 

You hated when he did that when you were mad because he knew how much you loved it.

 

 

Because it was like flying; when your heart and your head were in the clouds and your body was able to keep up for once and you were dizzy with exhilaration and love and your breath would catch in your throat like it did when he looked at you out of the blue with an expression that was only for you. When the physical symptoms of this lovesickness matched the figurative, and the lines between the literal and not were blurred, so was your vision, and it was like falling in love but on and on, never landing, with his hands carrying you.

 

 

“Happy Birthday Pharm.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some love if you enjoyed!
> 
> non-Pharm readers; just substitute your name at the end ;) i used (y/n) for everything else
> 
> Random ramblings:
> 
> happy birthday pharm!
> 
> For being the Steve to my Bucky!
> 
> I don't often write fluff and i almost never write Thor love and i nevereverever write Thor fluff so this is reserved for special occasions like the full moon on friday the thirteenth or someone awesome's day
> 
> Hope all your wishes come true and many more to come!!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> quick poll:  
> what do you want for your birthday? ;) MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD?!
> 
> more random ramblings;  
> i love how i could finally throw in a music joke. also tony as bestie is love. i always alternate between him and clint. this time tony seemed like he'd be the bigger asshole in the situation so there you go. but you have to admit he was very sweet in a jerky way.
> 
> i almost didn't put the word forget in the whole fic, but i decided to slip it in at least once in case someone didn't get the inference.
> 
> leave a comment if you enjoyed lovelies! XOXO


End file.
